Speeding Through Life
by KC Brennan
Summary: Oneshots. "Put simply, they were enemies, arch-rivals, foes, opponents, always going up against each other."
1. Theme 123: Dream

"_Mommy! I'm home!"_

_The happiness resounding from each note of her laughter stuck through the air as she walked over to the dark blue hedgehog playing in the front lawn, carefully rocking the baby hedgehog in her arms, her purple fur contrasting greatly with the white blankets she was resting in. Despite only being a few steps away from her, the blue hedgehog used his speed to close that gap between the two. She laughed again, bending down to her son's level, repositioning her daughter more comfortably against her chest. He stood up on the tips of his toes, reaching up to give her a kiss on the cheek, then bending down to kiss the baby hedgehog's forehead._

_After completing his after-school ritual, he flashed a wide grin at her. "Is Daddy home yet, Mommy?"_

_She shook her head, noticing how his ears drooped just the slightest, but continued to smile down at him. "He's not home now, but he said he'd be home as soon as he finished dealing with Eggman. He's concocted another one of his crazy schemes, so Daddy's gone off to play with him again."_

_The two blue ears couldn't have perked up fast enough. "That means Daddy will be home really soon!"_

_She could feel her smile widening at the obvious affection displayed on her son's face. She stood up, mindful of her sleeping daughter, and held out her hand for her son to take. "If he's gonna be home that soon, then we should probably start dinner. Shadow went with Daddy to deal with Eggman, so he'll probably come over too."_

_The young hedgehog pulled at her hand, excitement clear on his face. "Uncle Shadow's going to come over, too?!"_

"_Yes, so, considering how competitive those two are-"_

"_We should be home right about now."_

_The three of them turned around at the voice, inciting an almost palpable wave of happiness from the little blue hedgehog. "Daddy! Uncle Shadow!"_

_An older version of the little hedgehog waved in greeting, the black hedgehog standing beside him preferring to convey that little sentiment through a smirk. Her son ran up to the both of them within seconds, using his speed to the fullest, and jumped up into his father's arms. The hedgehog easily caught him, settling him in a comfortable position in his arms. "Woah, there, Dash, take it easy."_

_The boy simply threw his arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I came home right away to take care of Mommy and Violet, Daddy, just like you asked!"_

_The older hedgehog gave him a satisfied smile, bringing up a hand to rub the smaller blue hedgehog's head. "Yes, you've been doing very well, thank you."_

_She smiled at the sweet exchange, walking over when her husband caught her eye. She exchanged a kind smile with Shadow, widening it when she received one in return. Her husband reached out a hand for her own and pulled her close, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled at the turquoise eyes as he pulled away. "Welcome home, Sonic."_

---

The scream that escaped her mouth was short and shrill as she sat up in bed, her eyes snapping open in distress. It was quiet in her room, the usual darkness closing in around her as the moonlight streamed in through her window, but Amy hardly noticed, too distracted by the wave of tears streaming down her face.

Why did it have to be a dream?


	2. IPod Shuffle 01 SonicAmy

**IPod Shuffle 01**

**Theme: Sonic/Amy**

* * *

**1. All Around Me** by Flyleaf

She ran, the darkness pressing in around her on all sides, as she tried to find someone, anyone, to come save her. She wasn't aware when it happened, but suddenly she was lying on the ground, her arms wrapped around her protectively as she gasped out air, the darkness weighing heavily on her.

_Sonic… Somebody…_

The gasps stopped when another pair of arms wrapped around her, and she felt herself being pulled into someone's embrace, one hand going around her shoulders while the other ran through her pink hair, petting her.

"I'm right here, Amy. Everything's alright now."

It was quiet then, the moment suspended in time as he continued to pet her head, his arm still hugging her small frame to him tightly, until the tears came. And when they did, Sonic didn't do anything but hug her tighter, still running his fingers threw her hair, even when she threw her own arms around him and cried into his chest.

This is what she needed. This is what she needed all along.

---

**2. Far Away** by Nickleback

She sits on her porch, staring up at the twinkling in the night sky. She sits there, idly pushing the swing back and forth with her foot, waiting. He promised to come back, of course, so she'll wait for him to return, just like every other time.

The rush of wind is the only hint to his arrival, and she turns to him with a smile on her face as he stands in her yard, raising a hand in greeting with a toothy grin on his face. She smiles back, of course, getting up from her seat, quickly brushing her dress down before making her way down the steps towards him.

She waits until she's standing in front of him before standing up on her tiptoes to peck him swiftly on the lips, smiling as she pulls back and sees he's doing the same. He takes her hand in his own, rubbing soft circles into it, and Sonic and Amy walk hand in hand up the stairs and into the house.

---

**3. Fly** by Hilary Duff

She stepped forward, her bare feet absorbing the softness of the grass and the coldness of the ground this early in the morning, and spread her arms out beside her, allowing the wind to caress her skin as she spun in a slow circle on the edge of the cliff.

So, this was the feeling of being on the edge of the Earth.

Amy sighed blissfully, pausing in her spinning to open her eyes and gaze out at the landscape before her. It felt nice, being all alone on the edge of oblivion. Almost like she could step right over the edge and fly away, far away into the sky in blissful foreverness.

She couldn't, though, of course. A soft, bittersweet smile spread across her face as she lowered her arms, taking in one last breath of the cool morning air before turning back to the woods, mindful of what she could step on with her bare feet. She was heading back to the campsite, where everyone would be waiting for her. Just like they always would be.

---

**4. Hanging By a Moment** by Lifehouse

He wrapped his hand around the branch tightly, clutching the unconscious girl in his arms to his chest as the wind blew around him. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Big were yelling down to them from the top of the cliff, telling him to hold on tightly, both to the branch and her body. Yeah, like Sonic was really going to let go of either of them.

Looking down at Amy, eyes closed and forehead swelling from where she had been hit by the rock, he couldn't help but tighten his grip. And as Big lowered his fishing rod, the line falling down to them, he knew he was going to have to keep a closer eye on her. That and destroy the stupid robot that had dared to hit her in the first place.

---

**5. Too Little, Too Late** by JoJo

She deftly rearranged the things in her suitcase, making enough room to fit the last few items of clothing. Another suitcase was already lying at her side, packed with the other half of her stuff, ready to be left with at any time.

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her pack, not quite sure what to make of the situation. No words passed between them, just the sounds of her moving around as she finished packing and closed the suitcase, grabbing the other one as she stood up.

Without looking at him, she walked towards the door, pausing only to reach out and turn the handle, stopping when his hand covered hers.

"Do you really have to leave?"

She stared at him, quietly and sadly, and nodded. "I want to be by myself for a little while. I'll come back, of course, but not for a while." She looked away from him, staring down at their hands. "It's too late for us to fix things now. Maybe in a little while, but not now."

"It's can't be too late."

She looked up, blinking at the naked desperation on his face. "Prove it, then."

They were the words he was waiting for, Sonic thought, as he leaned in to softly press his lips against Amy's.

---

**6. Until the End **by Breaking Benjamin

Pain and the dirt coating his fur were the only things he could feel. He had to admit that Dr. Eggman was getting better, if his robots it that hard. He struggled to lift his limbs, the pain making even this small task hard, but he had to endure it. She needed him, and he couldn't let her down.

"Sonic!"

No, he couldn't let her down. He wouldn't stop fighting until the end, and even then he would get back up.

He would save her, no matter what.


	3. Theme 58: Enemies

**Theme #58 - Enemies**

Put simply, they were enemies, arch-rivals, foe, opponents, always going up against each other. Dr. Eggman would always set out to conquer the world with his latest brilliant plan, and it would be left up to Sonic to stop him. That's how it always happened, in a never-ending circle that could no longer be broken without the use of drastic measures.

Drastic situations, on the other hand, were a different story.

In the face of greater and far more pressing enemies, such as Perfect Chaos, Metal Sonic, and the Metarex, Sonic and Dr. Eggman found themselves on the same side, albeit unwillingly, to stop the imminent threat. For Sonic, it was just about saving the world and everyone around him, while Dr. Eggman simply doesn't like the senseless violence brought about. It could also be because if those enemies destroyed the world, there would be nothing left for him to conquer.

Once those threats were removed, though, the two went right back to being enemies themselves.

She had seen this feud firsthand, both from the sidelines and from inside the latest scheme, usually used as bait for Sonic after being kidnapped for the upteempth time, but it just never seemed to get old. It had been reduced to one of the normal, everyday things in their lives, yet still continued to possess an exciting flare that refused to go out.

Amy stood on the sidelines, mixed in with the broken concrete and singed metal that used to be her prison cell. Sonic was nearby, twisting and turning along the ground and in midair in an attempt to dodge the oncoming bullets and missiles from Eggman's latest creation. She knew that Tails and Knuckles would be showing up any minute now, the former there to escort her safely away from the present danger while the latter would join Sonic and dealing with that danger.

For now, though, she would stand here waiting, watching the battle that was the embodiment of everyday life and also the core of Sonic and Dr. Eggman's relationship.


End file.
